To let you know
by ch3rrylipstick
Summary: When Jackie finds out shes pregnant, Donna assumes that Michael is the father. But what is Jackie thinks difforently? JackieHyde
1. Chapter 1

Jackie sat shaking on the bathtub edge. Tears running slowly down her eyes along with her mascara. She couldn't believe that this was happening… it just wasn't possible, was it? The dark brunette girl took in her hand, the small devise that sat before her on the counter, a drug store pregnancy test… She read what was said on it, whipping away more tears as the words made there way on. Pregnant. It read. There was nothing that she could do about the word except continue to cry… what would her friends say? They already called her a whore, and now this? A knock hit the door.

"Jackie? What are you doing in there?" Her red-headed (now blond) friend Donna asked in concern, most likely she had heard Jackie's sobs. She threw the test away and opened the door, running into Donna's arms. She needed a hug, it didn't matter who from. Donna hugged back for a moment, and then pushed her away.

"Okay," She said, "You never hug me. What the hell is going on?" Jackie truly didn't want to say anything, but it wasn't the kind of secret that she could just keep to herself. But for now… it was no ones business. For now, she didn't have to say anything. She ran to the room she shared with Donna, plopping herself on the bed, still in tears. _Who should I tell first… _she asked herself, then assuming that it would probably be Donna. Who as a matter of fact, came in the room seconds later, an upset look on her face.

"Jackie…" She said in serious concern. "Is the pregnancy test yours…?" Jackie felt her cheeks turn red and more tears come down her face. All that she could do is nod… because she was aware that Donna knew… at least she did now… Donna leaned against the door with a hand resting against her face; she almost seemed more upset than Jackie. "Well…" She said. "How do you plan to tell Kelso?"

All that Jackie could do was grow redder, she could barley ever talk… but somehow, she managed. A slight sigh flew from her mouth as her tears lightened.

"Donna…" She spilled out. "I don't think that it's Michael's…" She said.

"You're going out again, aren't you?" Donna asked, now confused.

"We broke up…" Jackie said. "He was cheating on me… again… I didn't mean for this to happen though, I was upset, I went to see Steven, and-" The poor girl couldn't even finish her sentence. Donna looked even more concerned now than she had before.

"Aren't you on birth control…?" Donna quietly stated.

"I didn't have anything with me…" Jackie said. It was a few weeks ago, I thought that if I had gotten pregnant I would have found out sooner after… that's why I didn't seem concerned…"

There was only one more thing that Donna could say…

"You have to tell Hyde…" She let out in a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: "You have to tell Hyde…" Donna let out in a sigh.

Jackie covered her face with her shaking hands.

"But how Donna?" She said. "I mean, what if he leaves me? What if he flips out?"

"It's a chance that you'll have to take…" Donna said looking up at the ceiling. She felt bad for her friend… "But you can't just keep it a secret. He'll find out one way or another don't you think?"

Jackie nodded slightly. Not sure what she should do.

"Will you come with me?" She asked.

"Yes…" Donna said, she took Jackie's hand, leading her out of her bedroom and outside. Jackie's heart was nearly beating out of her chest when they entered Eric's basement. (The one place that everyone seemed to be weather they lived there or not.)

Everyone looked to them, then continued with what they where doing.

"Steven, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jackie said, signaling with her eyes that she meant in private.

"Nope." Hyde said in his easy-going tone. "You can tell me here." He finished. Jackie didn't know what else to do, she might as well just tell everyone as she told him, right?

She approached him, sitting down on the coffee table.

"Steven… I just found out that I'm pregnant…" She said, nearly in tears as she did so. An awkward silence filled the room, no one saying anything. Hyde got out of his chair and went into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. All that Jackie could do was cry… and that's what she did, running out of the room and back home.

"Didn't see that coming," Eric said, breaking the silent moment.

**Sort of a short chapter, sorry. I'll update again on Monday, but I can't tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: "Didn't see that coming…" Eric said breaking the silent moment.

Hyde sat on his bed, thinking to himself about nothing. He didn't know what he should be doing; he didn't even believe that this was really happening. The teenager sighed briefly to himself and gulped a glass of water that sat on the ugly nightstand.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, Hyde looked to it quickly, then back at his legs.

"Come in…" He barley mumbled. Not caring if he was heard or not.

The door opened,

"Hey," Donna said leaning against the door. "Your girlfriends pretty upset…"

Hyde gave a nod and went back to trying to ignore her. "You really should talk to her about this…" Donna finished. "So that she doesn't think that you hate her…"

Hyde was ready to burst if the topic wasn't dropped, but he was smart enough to know that it wouldn't be… now that everyone knew at least.

He got up and walked back out of his bedroom door,

"Where are you going now?" Donna asked.

Hyde didn't respond, but walked out of the basement door.

At Donna's house, Jackie sat crying. Not caring who heard her sobs. The door to the room opened, Jackie looked over to see Hyde, and then looked back to herself. She didn't want to talk to him…

"Hey…" He said in an awkward tone. "Mind if I sit with you?" He didn't give her time to answer before plopping himself next to her. Her hear slouched on his shoulder.

Neither of them said anything, just sat in that position, for neither of them, really wanted to talk…

**I know I said I wouldnt update til tomorrow, but I did it today to make everyone happy!! YAY**


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Neither of them said anything, just sat in that position, for neither of them, really wanted to talk…

Hyde turned his head, so that he was facing toward Jackie. By this moment, there was only one thing that he could really say…

"Okay Jackie," He said with a sigh. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I'm not just gonna run of like my dad did."

**Author: My brother said that I should add that.**

Jackie cuddled her head back into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. It wasn't that hard to tell that she was happy, happy for herself, and happy that she wasn't going to go through this alone…

When Donna walked into her bedroom, Hyde and Jackie still sat in that same position.

"You two work everything out?" She asked with a small sigh in her voice. She was happy for them… and even though she didn't want to admit it, she was also slightly jealous…

**Author: Okay, the next chapter I'm going to try and make longer. The reason that I made this one so short is because I need your opinion. Message me or review me, but I have three questions for those of you reading this. **

**1. Should I continue what I'm doing now or start to go chapters by month. Ex: Next chapter month two, and month three after that.**

**2. Should the baby be a boy or a girl? (You can review this to me, but I'd rather you tell me in a message.) **

**3. What should the baby's name be? (once again, you may review this to me, but I'd rather you message it.) **

**Thank you, I'll update again later. **


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: Donna was happy for them… and even though she didn't want to admit it, she was also slightly jealous…

Jackie perked her head up, realizing that she had fallen asleep on Donna's bed. Donna lay next to her, still sound asleep, Jackie got up. Another day had passed…

Her stomach hurt… but she didn't want to throw up again, she couldn't stand throwing up… it felt disgusting, and made her feel hungry again…

The dark brunette made her way quietly out of the bedroom, downstairs, and out the front door. She never bothered to tell anyone where she was going, so why should today be any different?

She knocked on the front door of the Foreman's.

The door was opened by Kitty and Jackie was invited in.

"Oh, I just heard your good news!" Kitty said in her cheerful way.

"I wouldn't really call it good news…" Kitty's husband Red said in a bored voice. "I always knew that one of you kids would eventually do something this stupid…"

Jackie just looked at the floor.

"Where's Steven? I need to talk to him."

"I think that he's still sleeping." Kitty answered. "You can wait up here for him to get up if you want."

"That's okay… I can go wake him…" With that, Jackie went downstairs and into Hyde's bedroom. He was awake, sitting up on his bed.

"Hey…" He said when seeing Jackie.

"Hey…" Jackie repeated in response. "I went to the doctor before coming here…"

"And?" Hyde asked, actually sounding slightly curious.

Jackie sat down next to him, slipping her hand into his.

"Steven…" She said quietly. "There's more than one baby…"

**I'd like to thank everyone who suggested there be twins. I really like that idea. I'd also like to apologize; I cannot use the names given to me by **_**all **_**of you. Just so you know. But I have not yet decided what names to use. **


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Hyde said on shock. "What do you mean more than one?"

Jackie sighed.

"The doctor asked me if twins where common in any of our families, I said no… but he said that we'll be the fist then…" She actually smile briefly… "I'm happy…" She said taking hold of his hand.

End of month one.

Jackie was now two months pregnant. Her stomach showed it… no one would have dared to call her fat but her baby bump did pop out. Hyde was surprised that no one was chuckling at him for this. Even though she didn't say it, Jackie was surprised too… She already had names picked out… options at least… she didn't want to know the genders, even if she prayed for a boy and a girl.

She rested her hand on her stomach. Feeling a tiny leg hit her. The bump of it made her giggle.

"We have kicking." She said as she sat down in Eric's basement. She then had at least three hand on her stomach at one time, she was happy that her friends where supportive…

**Sorry for not updating, I was grounded. Anyway, this chapter sorta sucks but I'll make a better one soon. **


End file.
